Memory Loss!
by Tatsukii
Summary: Naruto! What did you do? You idiot, she has amnesia, she doesn't know she confessed, she's the 12 year old Hinata in 17 year old Hinata's body!
1. Chapter 1

Memory Loss!

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto! What did you do? You idiot, she has amnesia, she doesn't know she confessed, she's the 12 year old Hinata in 17 year old Hinata's body!

"Hanabi-chan, do you prefer going by the forest or near the river?" Asked Hinata as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Hinata-nee-chan let's go by the forest, it might be a little more dangerous but it'll save us at least an hour, besides we both have the byakugan nothing can surprise us!" Replied Hanabi with her fist in the air.

Both of them jumped to a branch on their right and continued that way. The forest surrounding Konoha had been filled with ninja and other bandits because after Pain's attack Konoha had lot's of merchandise coming and going between different countries especially Suna. Although Hinata was now a chuunin she didn't want to risk them being attack but once Hanabi had made up her mind it was difficult to change it, plus she was right, they both had the byakugan what could go wrong?

They we're on a mission to Kiri to sign an agreement between the Hyuuga's and the Kushi's, Kiri's most powerful clan. It was rare for Hanabi and Hinata to be on a mission alone together without any other guard but Konoha was in a crisis and needed everyone's help. Of course Neji was completely against the idea, he insisted on going with them and when Tsunade had disagreed he even used the 'I'm Hinata-sama's personal guard, I'm her protector I have to go with her' Tsunade had just blew him off saying he was needed for a search and rescue mission. It was obvious Neji was really pissed. Ever since he had become a jounin, he had less time to fulfill his duties as a Hyuuga. Of course Hiashi was extremely proud of him and encouraged him to continue full force.

They were now near the village when Hinata sensed something behind them and immediately activated her byakugan, 6 shinobi were behind them.

"Did you hear Hanabi-chan, Shin beat his previous time by 6 hours." Hanabi quickly looked at her, she had understood what her sister was trying to tell her. They quickened their pace but it wasn't working, they had to fight.

They both turned around and took their stance.

"Come out, we know you've been following us!"

6 ninja jumped out of the trees in front of them.

"Seems like we've caught ourselves some beauties" They all were middle aged. They attacked one by one. Even though Hinata and Hanabi were both skillful ninja, they were already tired of their previous mission and had used most of their chakra. They were able to take out 4 of the ninja, Hinata was fighting the boss while Hanabi was taking out the last one, suddenly Hinata saw Hanabi fall to the ground right before she could be stabbed by a katana, Hinata jumped on Hanabi to protect her, right when she was going to use her Juken, the wound she had got while fighting Pain reopened and caused her to much pain so she was momentarily paralyzed but that was enough for the enemy to strike. After she was stabbed, on the left side of her chest she sent a bolt of chakra through the katana to kill the fifth member. She turned around to check if Hanabi was alright when a jolting pain took her from reality.

She had forgotten the boss and had thus been hit on the head with god knows what. She was out, out cold. The last thing she remembered was Hanabi's cries of worry.

Hinata's POV

I opened my eyes to find out that I wasn't sleeping in my comfortable futon in my room but a quite uncomfortable bed. I looked around, I was definitely in a hospital room. The room was white and the smell made it obvious that it was sterilized a few hours ago. It was clean, _too clean_.

I tried to sit up straight but my head hurt to much and it seemed like I had a few injuries on my body as well. I looked down to be greeted by two things, two _big things_! I had boobs, this was ridicule. Had I grown secretly under my big jacket without even noticing it? On the left side of my chest there was a bandage. And on the right side of my hip I had another. What had happened to me? I don't recall my battle with Neji taking such a toll on me. And I had healed pretty well, what was going on?

Slowly my door opened. I saw a tall man enter my room, he had long brown hair and eyes that resembled mine, he was Hyuuga but the thing was that I didn't remember such a man in the clan. He was wearing the traditional Hyuuga robes as well. What was going on?

"Hinata-sama, I'm glad you're up, the doctors said you'd be out another whole week." He came closer to me, slowly I started pulling the covers over my body.

"Are you okay Hinata-sama? Are you cold? Do you want me to ask for another blanket?"

I just looked at him mumbling a little 'no thanks'. Who was he and how did he know me?

He slowly came closer and was now right beside my bed. He put a hand on my forehead as if taking my temperature. Than he did something unexpected, he kissed my forehead!

I pushed him away, who was he!

"W-who a-are y-you?"

The man just looked at me with a surprised expression. He stood next to my bed not moving. He looked _offended_?

"What do you mean who am I! It's me Neji!" He said, his voice sounded a little hurt.

"N-Neji?" I only knew one Neji and he sure wasn't this man!

"Your cousin!" Now he sounded worried. What was going on for Pete's sake!

"Y-you're n-not m-my c-cousin. Neji-nii-san i-is only 13 years o-old a-and he'd n-never v-visit m-m-me." I was too scared to say anything else. Where were all the nurses, why had they let this person in my room claiming to be my cousin.

Suddenly the person claiming to be Neji backed away. He opened the door and yelled "Tsunade-sama!"

What was going on, was he calling his boss. Oh no, I'm a dead person. I started panicking. I hid more under my blankets. I was watching as an angry woman came looking at this Neji and blurting an angry 'what?'

"Hinata-sama, she, she doesn't remember.! She thinks I'm 13 years old and would never visit her. She won't except the fact that I'm Neji!"

The woman called Tsunade just looked at the man before entering my room and staring at me.

"Hinata come out of there!" I didn't move, what was going on? Just because she had a doctors vest didn't mean she was actually a medic-nin.

"W-who a-are y-you?" I was to afraid to move.

"Hinata, it's me Tsunade, the fifth Hokage." She said with a calm voice.

I looked in to her eyes, I didn't see any sign that would prove her wrong.

"T-the F-f-fifth." She put her hand on my forehead, than on my neck, searching for my pulse.

"Yes, what's the last thing you remember?" What was she saying? The last thing I remember?

"N-Neji-nii-san a-and N-Naruto-kun were f-fighting at the chuunin e-exam finals. T-then I started coughing f-from the injury, I g-got to my h-heart by fighting Nii-san and I-I... That's a-all."

Woman just looked in to my eyes.

The man standing behind him yelled this time.

"What! That's 5 years ago!" He held on the bed as if to try and keep himself balanced.

"Neji! You are in a hospital calm down or I will have you escorted outside!" Now the woman was yelling. Why am I surrounded by low-tempered people?

"Tsunade-sama how do you except me to be calm down when Hinata-sama doesn't remember anything! My sister has amnesia and you want me to be calm?"

Now the woman turned towards 'Neji'. "This is the last time I'm warning you! Calm down!" Now both of them looked pissed. I took this opportunity to hide fully under my covers. I heard footsteps then a noise, I presumed that the man had taken a sit on the chair next to the door.

"Hinata come out of there, this is ridiculous." I couldn't identify the emotion in her voice. I slowly looked at her, the covers still over my noise.

"She's the shy old Hinata, she didn't become more confident until she was 14 even 15, there is no way she'll look you in the eyes when she is obviously so frightened."

He was right my stare drifted off to the door behind her then to her sandals.

"Hinata, you are now 17 years old. You've become a chuunin and are the future head to your clan. I'm the new Hokage and this young and impatient man here is indeed Neji, your cousin."

My look drifted off to 'Neji', he just smiled and waved. When I looked close enough he did resemble him. Yeah, he even looked like him a lot. My hand went to my forehead and I noticed something touch my hand, slowly pulling the soft object, it was hair, _my hair! _When had my hair grown so long I presumed it came until my lower back. They were right I _did_ have amnesia. Seeing the look on my face, the fifth continued talking.

"You were on a mission with Hanabi, when you two were attacked you got that wound when you jumped in front of Hanabi to save her from a fatal hit, the wound you got while fighting Pain reopened, and you were immobilized. That explains the wound on her chest."

I touched my chest. Then my hip.

"That's from Pain."

I looked in to her eyes as if asking and my _amnesia_.

"There was one other opponent who hit you on the head with a rock. Hanabi told us she held the other guy off until Neji sensed something was off and used his byakugan to find you two. If he hadn't arrived in time both of you would have probably been dead."

Hanabi was with me? Then, then was she okay?

"A-and Hanabi-chan w-where i-is s-she?" Was my little sister alright, she wasn't dead but what if she was in a critical state?

"Don't worry she's fine. You got the worst. She's down the hall. She's just exhausted, she used most of her chakra and has a few cuts all around her body but nothing to serious."

A signed, I was so happy that Hanabi was alright. I would blame myself till I dead if anything was ever to happen to her. I continued looking at the floor.

"T-thank y-you, a-and s-sorry I-I didn't believe y-you Neji-nii-san." When I looked at him, I saw he was holding his head in his hands.

"This, this is all my fault." He suddenly stood up and hit the wall behind him causing a few cracks. "If I had went with them like I was supposed to, I could have protected them, I didn't become a ninja nor a jounin just to fail at protecting my own family, to protect people important to me." His voice sounded angry and sad.

"Neji, it's not your fault and you know it. Konoha's current situation couldn't allow that and you know it. We needed you somewhere else." The Fifth had calmed down.

"No! I'm Hinata-sama's protector, it's my job to protect her before any other mission. I shouldn't of avoided my duties as a Hyuuga nor as a brother."

He was still looking down and had his hand on the wall. I couldn't stop but admire how much Neji-nii-san had changed. He was now actually worried about me, not like before when he was ready to kill me.

"I-it's not your f-fault Neji-nii-san. It was an a-accident. Things l-like t-this happen." Then he looked at me and I gave him the best smile I could pull off, he just smiled back.

"Well Neji, we should let her rest. I bet she's exhausted. From tomorrow on, we'll try to bring back your memory by slowly explaining everything. We can never exactly know when your memory will come back, so we will have to do everything in our hands preferably before your father comes back from his mission in 15 days. I bet he already got th word that both of his children were injured. It would just make him frustrated and extremely worried if he were to know you had amnesia. Good night Hinata."

She exited the room, than Neji came and kissed my forehead again "Rest well Hinata-sama"

"G-good n-night Neji-nii-san" As he left the room he closed the lights and door behind him.

Has my life taken a turn for the good? Me getting along with Neji-nii-san, father worried about me. I wonder how Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei are doing and N-Naruto-kun. I couldn't help but blush at the last name. I wonder if Naruto-kun finally realized me and I wonder what he looks like. I'm sure he's even more handsome.

I closed my eyes wondering if Naruto-kun had changed.

Normal POV

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as if to adjust to the light. All of a sudden, last nights memories came rushing to her heard. She slowly got up from her bed and went to the toilet, curious to see what she looked like. She walked in to the small room and opened the lights, she closed her eyes and made her way to the mirror. When she felt that she was ready, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her face. She hadn't changed that much. He hair was surely a lot longer and her body was better built, and she had lost a little weight but she was surely the same old Hinata Hyuuga. She couldn't help but smile at herself, for the first time she was pleased with what she saw in the mirror. Neji had said that she became less shy. That was surely a good thing and she was now a chuunin. She was always afraid that she would stay a genin but no, she was now a chuunin and she couldn't help but feel happy for Neji. He was becoming a great person. He was actually worried for her. And he had said that he hadn't fulfilled his duties as a Hyuuga nor as a brother. He had finally accepted the fact that he was a Hyuuga. Hinata had always called him her brother but it was the first time that she remembered him actually calling himself that.

Even though she had amnesia, she was happy, she was _really happy_.

She returned to her bed and waited. Waited for someone to come, anyone. She wasn't disappointed. Her attention went to the door that suddenly opened. Someone came running in and jumped on her. Pain jolted everywhere on her body but she payed little attention to that.

"Hianta-nee-chan, I'm so happy you're alright. They didn't let me come to see you yesterday. I was so worried. I thought you died to save me. Thank you God, we're both okay. They said you had amnesia but that doesn't matter. Wait, you know who I am right?" She looked worried

"Of course I remember who, how do you want me to forget my one and only sister." And she hugged Hanabi. She was so glad that she was healthy and running around. She saw Neji smiling at the door.

"It's good to see you two getting along." Neji was leaning on the door frame, eyes closed smiling at them.

"Neji!" And with that Hanabi jumped on him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I won't ever doubt your strength ever again. You took that guy out like in half a blow."

Neji opened his eyes and looked pissed "You doubted my strength?" Then they all started laughing.

Hinata was so happy to have formed such a bound with both of them.

"Well, I just came to say that I got an emergency mission and I have to leave right away, sorry Hinata-sama I won't be able to help you until I come back in a week or so, but Tsunade-sama and Sakura are both gonna do their bests and plus you got this little brat here." And with that Neji messed up Hanabi's hair. He waved goodbye and left a smiling Hinata and a puffing Hanabi.

They spent most of the morning talking about the last few years and how the clan had changed and how the Hanabi was now a gennin. When the topic came to Hanabi's years in the academy, Hinata couldn't help but smirk at how Hanabi had blushed when the subject became Konohamaru. In the end they hugged and Hanabi went back to her room. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at how Hanabi resembled her. They had both fallen in love with the class clown, and future Hokage's.

Hanabi had brought Hinata a book to read so she wouldn't be bored. But an hour after she had began the book. Tsunade came in with a woman called Shizune, and she started interrogating her but it didn't turn out to be very useful.

The shock of the day, no week had been when Kurenai had come and she was pregnant! Kurenai talked about the baby and how far along she was and that she had chosen Hinata to be the good mother and they had just talked about little things until visiting hours had ended and Kurenai had to leave. She was surprised to see that Shikamaru was waiting for her at the door to take her home.

The day had been very tiring, she had learned a lot of things about the last 5 years. She was upset to find out that Kiba and Shino were on a mission together. She was also very surprised to find out that both Ino and Sakura had both became medic-nin.

She lied down and closed her eyes when suddenly her window opened. She quickly looked to her right to see Naruto climbing in her room. Oh god Naruto had just entered her room! He quickly put on a sheepishly grin on his face.

"Sorry, Hinata, did I wake you?" He slowly closed the window.

"N-no N-Naruto-kun, I- I was a-awake." He turned to look at her as if she had said something wrong.

"N-Naruto-kun a-are y-you alright? Y-you look b-bothered." He looked deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but blush.

"No, I-I'm just happy that you're alright." And with that he hugged Hinata as if on cue, Hinata fainted.

Naruto quickly felt Hinata's body give away to see that she had passed out.

He quickly ran out the door screaming 'Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan.'

Sakura came running into Hinata's room checking her pulse. Than let out a deep breath. "Naruto what happened?"

"Well, I just came back from my mission and ran here but the nurses down stairs said that visiting hours had ended so I just entered by the window. I told Hinata I was happy she was ok and I hugged her th-"

He was cut off by Sakura punching him. "You did what idiot!"

"I didn't think you'd mind that much and I presumed she'd be happy to me so I-"

He was cut off yet again by another punch.

"Naruto! What did you do? You idiot, she has amnesia, she doesn't know she confessed, she's the 12 year old Hinata in 17 year old Hinata's body!"

Naruto looked confused "She has what?" Sakura slapped herself on the head. "She tried to protect her sister by jumping in front of her before she took a hit but the wound she got while fighting against Pain opened and she couldn't move so she took a katana to the chest then the boss of the bandits hit her on the head with a rock. Hanabi-chan held the guy off until Neji found them and saved but of their lives. Hianta doesn't remember anything after the beginning of the chunnin exam finals where you fought Neji, she doesn't even know the Third died nor that she risked her life to save you nor the fact that she confessed to you."

Naruto looked like a flying pig passed in front of him. "She doesn't remember?"

Sakura signed. "No, remember Naruto, how she always used to faint around you and blush when we were little well she technically never got over that because she's still the same 12 year old Hinata except she's in 17 year old Hinata's body."

"When will she remember?"

Sakura looked in a different direction "We don't know, that's why we're trying to do stuff that'll trigger her memory, today she spent lots of time with her sister and Kurenai-sensei but it didn't seem to work."

Naruto suddenly had a serious look. "You said her wound opened that's why she couldn't defend herself, is... is she like this because of me?" Naruto was now staring at Hinata.

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto she fought Pain because she wanted to, not because she had to. I know she doesn't regret what she did that day and that she would do it a hundred more times if she could." Sakura gave him a faint smile and left "Naruto, don't let the other nurses find you they won't be so nice."

Naruto closed the door after Sakura and sat down at the chair next to her bed. He put his head on the bed and though about that day. Naruto was a little frustrated because he still hadn't given Hinata a response and he hated himself for that but he didn't know what to do. He loved Hinata but he wasn't sure it was the same love she had for him. He was ready to give his life for her any day but he would do the same thing to any of his friends. Although when Pain had struck Hinata, he had turned in to the six tailed form. Was it because he cared more about her than anyone else? She was the _first_ person to ever say that she loved him, no she was the _only_ person to ever voice those words. He had felt so happy when she had said it but at the time worried because he knew what waited her.

He fell asleep with one question in mind 'What am I gonna tell Hinata?'

Hinata woke up with a heaviness on her legs. She slowly opened her eyes, and she saw Naruto fast asleep on the chair next to her bed, his hands and head resting on her legs. Suddenly the events of the previous night flashed in to her mind. She blushed a deep red. But she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. She had to admit, 5 years did wonders for Naruto, he became extremely handsome. She couldn't help herself from smiling. Her crush had spent the night with her. Even though she hadn't been awake, they had still slept in the same room together. She put her hand back on her pillow and enjoyed the feeling of her crushes weight on her body. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, enjoying the silence. When she felt Naruto start to move, she started to panic, what was she going to do? Should she act like she was sleeping or say 'good morning'? Before she could make a decision, Naruto leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms. His gaze fell on Hinata.

"Oh, good morning Hinata!" She blushed "Good morning N-Naruto-kun"

He looked around and smiled sheepishly "Seems like I snoozed here last night. I have to admit it wasn't the most comfortable position."

Hinata had a sad look on her face "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun.." then she looked down on the sheets.

"For what?" Naruto had a confused look on his face but Hinata didn't see it because she was still staring at her sheets.

"If I-I wasn't in the h-hospital then N-Naruto-kun wouldn't have b-been here. T-then you c-could've s-slept at y-your h-" She was cut off by Naruto

"I'm here because I want to be, I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were alright, you are here because of me, it's the least I can do, plus you smell really nice!"

Hinata's blush became a darker shade of red but one thing interested her more than the compliment. "B-because of y-you?"

Hinata looked in to Naruto's eyes to only see sadness. "You got that wound trying to protect me, if I had been stronger than you wouldn't have had to come to my rescue. If you hadn't got that wound then you would have been able to protect yourself from the bandits and you wouldn't have been in this situation." He looked out the window.

"N-no." Naruto looked at Hinata who was now looking out the window herself and holding tightly to her sheets. "You're the strongest ninja I know, I bet your opponent was incredibly strong. I don't know what happened but I don't regret what I did, and I would do it over and over again if it meant that I would be able to protect Naruto-kun, I would even give my life if I had to."

She finally looked at Naruto who had a surprised but pleasant look on his face. He was happy to see that Hinata didn't really change, she was the same Hinata he knew. She hadn't even once shuttered, because she was defending something she believed in and he knew that it was her nindo as well as her love for him.

Naruto slowly got up "Hinata, please, I'm begging you don't faint because I want this to last."

Hinata just stared at Naruto, her blush growing deeper with each movement he made, in the end he went and hugged her, the hug wasn't like the one he had given her the day before, no this hug, it was different, this hug was deeper and held more meaning and for the first time in her life, Hinata didn't faint after having touched Naruto. Naruto just stayed like that holding her in his arms until he felt her arms wrap around him, he felt her put her hand in the crock of his neck. Naruto held her tighter taking in her sweet scent. He was happy, he had worried so much that she was deeply wounded and that she would die that he had ran full force to the hospital. He was so releaved. Like he had said, the hug lasted a long time, Naruto slowly parted from Hinata and looked in to her eyes.

"Thank you Hinata, and I'm sorry for putting you in this situation and for not being able to respond not yet." He gave a small smile before waving goodbye and jumping out the window.

Hinata just sat there for a while, looking at the window. Her cheeks were tainted with a little blush, she tried to understand what Naruto was trying to say what had he meant by 'for not being able to respond not yet'? What had happened before her accident?

Half an hour later, a nurse came with her breakfast and the schedule for the day. She had 2 hours of questioning with Inoichi in the after noon than she had an hour with Tsunade and Shizune before she was off for the day. She made a mental note to visit Hanabi after everything was done.

The day passed quite rapidly. She had made progress with Inoichi, they had unlocked 2 weeks of her memory and a few moments in her past. Tsunade was trying to figure out what the bandits were after. It was highly possible that they were just after money but after nearly killing Hinata, I was obvious that they were fairly strong.

When she was about to enter Hanabi's room she heard voices from the inside so she used her byakugan to see what was happening, she saw that her sister was laughing and having fun with Konohamaru, she decided that she would visit her later. When she entered her room, she directly went to her bed and rested her eyes for a few minutes before she heard a knock on her door. After she let out a little 'Come in' she saw Shikamaru, Choji and Ino visiting her. She was pleased to see that they were actually worried about her. She was so pleased to have so many friends.

When the trio left Hinata turned to look out the window and saw a few braches move but they're wasn't any wind so she activated her byakugan to see that Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting at a bench outside the hospital and talking. A blush appeared on her cheeks, was Naruto watching her? She didn't want to impose on their private lives so she read the book that she had started the day before. She fell asleep halfway through the first paragraph she was reading.

Naruto's POV

I know it's _wrong_ to watch someone through a window but I can't help myself, this whole Hinata thing is really bugging me! I don't know what to do. I wanted to go and explain everything to her but I was afraid that she might take it the wrong way so I sat on the tree branch facing her room and started thinking of different ways I could sort out my feelings. I looked up when I heard talking coming from her room. Team 10 was visiting her. I got it! I could ask Shikamaru, he always knew what to do. I waited outside for them to leave. When I saw them coming out the front door, I asked Shikamaru to stay a few more minutes. I explained my situation, everything, from Hinata's confession to her behavior as a kid to the hug we had this morning. He just signed and let out a 'How Troublesome'

"C'mon Shikamaru, what do I do!" My head was resting on my hands. I was tired, confused and hungry!

"Naruto, calm down. It's not like she's waiting for an answer she doesn't even know she confessed. Just answer me this, do you like her?" Shikamaru was staring at he stars, I lookes up to Hinata's room and answered. "Yes"

"Do you love her?" I wasn't expecting him to be so foreword.

"Yes I love her but I don't know if it's the same love that she feels for me! What if I were to go up there and say I had feelings for her and that we started dating and finally I figured out that I didn't love her _that _way?"

"That is troublesome"

"Yeah"

We both signed. Why couldn't things be easier! Why do I have to be so thick! If I were brighter I would have already figured out a way to solve this problem!

"Why don't you tell her what you told me?" I just looked at Shikamaru, was he actually telling me to go to Hinata and say 'Hey I know you love me but I don't know how I feel about you'?

"Are you serious?" He was still staring at the stars.

"Yeah, she's a girl so she'll get this better than both of us and you know Hinata, she'll just be happy that you were honest with her. She is the kindest girl I know."

"I guess your right" I signed, this was gonna be hard.

"Well I promised I'd take Ino and Choji to dinner so see ya, and good luck." Shikamaru stood up and started walking away.

"Thanks Shikamaru."

He just raised his right hand to say everything that words couldn't.

I made my way back to the tree branch and looked in to her room. She had fallen asleep. I opened her window and entered. First I went to take the book from her hands and place it on her bed side table. Then I proceeded to close her lights. Finally, I covered her body with the covers and touched her checks whit the back of my hand. I don't know what came over me but I just felt like doing it. What I didn't expect was to have her hold my hand and bring it up to her chest. I just stayed like that. She was hugging my arm and holding it right above her _heart_. She looked so peaceful that I didn't dare move. I just stood there until eventually a deep slumber took over her and she let go of my hand. My other hand held my hand, the warmth felt good. I sat down at the seat next to her bed. I just stayed their, _staring _at her until I felt the door open slowly I quickly made my way out the window.

Sakura came in the room, I left knowing that she was in good hands.

Normal POV

Hinata woke up early in the morning, after her morning routine, she had another session with Inochi, in which she recalled a few training sessions with Neji and her father as well as Sasuke leaving to train with Orochimaru. After 3 hours with him. She went back in her room. Hanabi visited her and they talked about what happened the day before. Hinata always had a smile on her face. She was so happy that her rivalry with her sister had ended. She was enjoying their 'sister' time although she was quite upset when she heard that her sister was getting out of the hospital tomorrow and that she had a mission with her team the day after so she wouldn't be able to see her for a few days. When night fell. Hanabi retreated to her room, Hinata was amazed at how bad the food was. So when the nurses asked why she hadn't eaten anything she just replied with a 'I wasn't hungry'.

She lied back down on her bed and started reading her book.. She checked the clock on the wall, 8:54, she planed on sleeping in a few minutes, when suddenly she heard a knock on the window. She turned around to see Naruto grinning and waving at her. She just smiled back. He showed the room with his finger and Hinata just nodded. He opened the window and entered.

"Great, your awake, I was afraid that you would be sleeping." He started rubbing the back of his hand. Hinata was sure that he did that move unconsciously.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun"

"Hey, Hinata, I was wondering, would you like to come to dinner with me?" Hinata just looked at him.

"I was heading to Ichiraku and I know that hospital food can be really bad sometimes so I guessed that you would like to come." He just smiled at her.

"B-but I'm n-not allowed t-to leave."

"No problem, Sakura's on duty on your floor, I'm sure she won't get angry if we leave a little not saying you went to dinner with me." He got out a piece of paper and started writing some thing one it.

"B-but how are we g-going to l-leave w-with o-out getting caught, I c-can walk b-but I c-can't use chakra n-nor j-jump."

"No prob, I'll carry you." He smiled and performed a hand seal and a clone appeared. The clone went to the door and closed it after turning the lights off. When she was watching the clone she didn't notice Naruto approach and take her in his arms. She let out a little 'eep' sound. And with that, Naruto jumped out the window, holding a blushing Hinata, Hianta saw the clone putting her pillow under her covers.

Naruto jumped and ran until they came to a crowded street where he finally let her down.

"T-t-thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing like mad and she was looking at the floor.

"My pleasure, so what do you wanna eat? I was thinking Ichiraku but we can go anywhere you want, my treat."

"Ichiraku i-is great."

Then they started walking down the street. They didn't say anything until Hinata finally asked

"W-what h-happened to K-Konoha?" She had a worried expression on her face as she looked around, noticing how everything had changed places and how there were a lot of buildings under construction.

"Well, you know Pain? He did this. But we were lucky because in the end he had a change of heart and he brought everyone back to life. If he hadn't, more than half of the village was already dead."

Hinata looked at Naruto in pure shock "B-back to life?"

As they walked Naruto explained Pain's different powers, how he mastered sage-mode, his missions since he returned from his training. Naruto did most of the talking during dinner but that didn't bother Hinata one bit. She had a wonderful time with Naruto. She enjoyed his stories and couldn't help herself from laughing non stop. After they finished eating, Naruto payed and they started walking back to the hospital. The way back was silent but that didn't bother them. As they walked through the park Naruto stopped suddenly in front of a bench. Hinata turned around "Are you o-okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked deep in to her eyes and sat down on the bench, signaling her to sit as well.

"I didn't tell you everything about what happened with Pain." Hinata was looking at the stars but looked at him after his sudden words. She saw him looking at the floor with his back curbed, if she didn't know better she would have said that he was crying.

"Before I started fighting Pain, I sent a message to everyone in the village saying to not interfere in the fight because I didn't want to see anymore of my precious people hurt. I fought Pain as best as I could but eventually he pinned me down. He had his chakra sticks immobilizing me. He had stabbed me with them." He paused for a while as if choosing his words. Hianta just watched him hanging on each of his words.

"Then you came. You sent him away from me. You attacked him but he used his almighty push to keep a good distance between the both of you. That was the first time he injured you. But, but you just got up again this time, instead of attacking him, you came and started breaking the chakra sticks. Then he attacked you again." His hands were grabbing his pants tightly.

"You didn't give up, you just got up again and when he was standing between us, you attacked him and you managed to strike him. You took that time to come and break a few more of the chakra sticks. He just threw you away again. You never gave up. You were seriously injured." He stopped again taking a deep breath.

"You could hardly walk but you, you came towards me and, and you tried to break the last stick. This time he used his almighty pull on you. You went flying towards him and he crushed you on the floor before." He stopped this time looking up at the stars, Hinata was still watching him, absorbing everything he said .

"Before he stabbed you to. I-I thought you had died, I thought I had lost you. After that I don't remember what happened they said that I turned in to my 6 tailed form and attacked Pain, it's all just a big blur. But there's on more thing." This time he turned to Hinata and looked in to her eyes.

"Before you attacked him the first time, I told you to l-leave, I told you to r-run away, that you were not match for him. But you just smiled at me and said that you knew that and that you were being selfish. But that you weren't afraid dieing to protect me because..." he stopped to take another breath "because you l-loved me."

Hinata just looked at him a blush slowly but surely appearing on her cheeks. But Hinata wasn't the only one turning red because Naruto was also blushing.

"I-I've been trying to find a way to give you a response b-but I don't know what to say." His look drifted off to the trees in front of them.

"I've imagined every single scenario in my mind, but the thing is, I really don't know how I feel. And I'm afraid that if we do start a relationship more than friendly, I-I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you because, right now I don't know what to feel."

Hinata looked at the stars. Her entire being was filled with joy. She was happy because she was proud of herself for what she had done. She was happy because she had risked her life to protect someone she loved and she had finally confessed her love to her long time crush.

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata continued looking up at the stars, it was really a beautiful night.

Naruto just stared at her, what was she talking about? Why was she thanking him? He had openly said that he didn't know how he felt. As if Hinata read his thoughts she turned around and answered him

"Thank you for being h-honest to me. Thank you for t-telling me what I did. I n-never wanted you to feel b-bad nor f-for you to worry so m-much." She gave him her best smile.

"H-Hinata..."

"N-Naruto-kun, if I n-never got my memory back it w-wouldn't matter b-because you just gave me my b-best memory back. I've l-liked you for a l-long time and I'm happy that I c-could finally tell you how I felt."

"H-Hinata... Thank you." Naruto had tears in his eyes "You are the first person to ever say they loved, you are also the only one, thank you so much." With the first tears that fell down his eyes, he hugged Hinata in a very tight embrace, holding her around the waist. Hinata put her arms around his neck and whispered a little 'thank you'.

When they slowly pulled away, Naruto had his face tainted with tears. Hinata slowly wiped away his tears before saying:

"You look b-better when you s-smile, you shouldn't cry N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her his usual Narutoish smile then put his head in the crook of her neck, after taking in her smell he said:

"I should get you back to the hospital, before Sakura comes looking for us."

And with that, he held her tight and headed for the hospital. He entered through the window and laid her down on her bed. Right before he jumped out the window he said in a low voice:

"Good Night Hinata." And left a red Hinata in her thoughts.

Whenever Hinata closed her eyes. Images of that moment haunted her. I was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't help but blush at the memory. Even if it meant that she would never be able to have a more intimate relationship, it didn't matter because she knew that they would still stay friends. She couldn't help but smile to the thought that she would always be the first person to say that she loved him. She wasn't able to sleep that night.

The next days were like torture to her. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, he never visited her again. Had she done something wrong without noticing? Had she hurt him somehow? She had played _that _night at least a thousand times in her head, trying to find something wrong. Had she been to pushy?

It was the third night after the event, Hinata was on her bed _rethinking_ the event. She couldn't help the tears from falling down her face. She had tried to stop them but couldn't, she was afraid, afraid that she had pushed one of her most important people away, the thought just killed her. Had she driven Naruto away? She was laying down on her bed. Tears running down her face, she was holding her heart, how was it possible for it to heart her so much? Was Naruto mad at her? She had to know or was he injured. No! If anything had happened to him, Sakura would have told her. Because of her silent sobs she didn't hear her window open, because of her silent sobs and her aching heart she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her bed. Because of her silent sobs, her aching heart and her screaming thoughts she didn't understand someone was in her room until a force was pined on top her. She quickly turned her head to see two sea blue eyes staring at her. It took her a few seconds to understand what was happening. Her crush, the person she was in love with was pinning her down on her bed. He had his hands on both sides of her head and his knees on both sides of her body. She just looked at him until he broke the silence between them.

"Don't cry Hinata, you're definitely more beautiful when you smile." And with that he used his right hand to wipe away her tears. Her face was burning red.

"N-N-Naru, N-Naruto-kun w-what, w-what a-ar-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because the hand wiping away her tears silenced her when a finger rested on her lips.

"Shhh... I just came here to tell you something when I found you crying, are you crying because of me?"

Hinata didn't know what got into Naruto but she couldn't lie, she liked it.

"I-I-I w-was w-wo-" She was silenced yet again my Naruto who had approached his lips to her ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I had a lot of things on my mind but I think I found the best way to solve everything." Hinata could hardly breath, she hated and loved how Naruto was making her feel.

"I figured out that there was only on reason why I couldn't get you out of my mind." Her mind was spinning in circles, he couldn't get her out of his mind?

"I understood that my feelings are very similar to your feelings, Hinata, I think that I might be in love with you." She just froze and stopped breathing.

"L-l-love m-m-me?"

"Yeah, the way your making me feel, it's incredible, is this how I make you feel?"

"N-Naruto-kun"

"I think there's only one way to know for sure, to make sure that you're the person that's making my heart beat like crazy."

Hinata just looked in to his eyes. Was this a dream, it sure seemed like one. She slowly felt the distance between them become smaller. She slowly felt his breath on her lips. And then there lips finally met. Naruto put his hand on her waist before pulling away, just enough so that there eyes could lock.

"Seems like I was right Hinata, this feelings really does seem to be love."

And with that their lips locked again, this time, Naruto put a little bit more force in to it. And then he bit her lower lip. Hinata let out a 'Naruto', Naruto pulled away instintly.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I am I, am I going to fast?" Naruto got a deep blush on his cheeks.

"N-no, I-I just wasn't e-expecting y-"

"Well I have been training with the villages greatest perverts for many years."

And with that their lips crushed again. This time, Hinata put her arms around his neck as if pulling him closer, and then Naruto bit Hinata's lower lip once more, this time Hinata only opened her mouth allowing Naruto to turn the kiss more passionate. They stayed like that for god knows how long, Just kissing, of course Naruto did wonder his hand around her body but nothing that would cause Hinata to stop him.

When they pulled back again, they just stared at each other for a while until Naruto grinned and Hinata let out a barely audible 'thank you Naruto-kun'.

Naruto laid down next to Hinata and held her in his arms.

"This is much more comfortable than the first night."

At that Hinata giggled and snuggled more into Naruto's chest.

"Thank y-you so m-much N-Naruto-kun, I think t-this is the h-happiest I've e-ever been."

"I know what you mean Hinata."

He kissed her on the check before both of them hugged each other tightly and drifted in to a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Memory Loss!

Funny thing about this story, It was meant to be a one shot. But while I was uploading the story, I forgot to precise that it complete. Then I got reviews saying they were curious to find out how the story ended so I decided to add one more chapter. It might not be as long nor as good as the first one but since I wasn't expecting to write anything else I had to improvise.

Chapter 2:

The sun rays slowly entered the room. Hinata blinked once, twice, three times. She was having the most pleasant dream ever. Naruto had confessed to her, they had made out for hours and finally, they had slept together. She twisted in her bed, making sure that Naruto wasn't in it. She was disappointed, he wasn't in her bed. She signed and threw herself on her pillow. Why did everything good had to be a dream? She looked at the clock on the wall, 11:17. She had overslept. She slowly got up and made her way to the toilet in order to splash her face with water, _cold water._

She was upset to say the least. Her dream seemed so real. It had been four days since she had last seen Naruto. She was sure that she had scared him away. Or why else would he be avoiding her like that? Her day went by like any other, except she had an unexpected visit from Kakashi, she was on her bed when she had heard a knock on her window, she was so excited that it was Naruto but it turned out to be his teacher. He took a seat next to her.

"Hello Hinata-chan." He was smiling underneath his mask.

"H-hi Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm happy to see that you remember me."

Silence. _A disturbing silence_. She had one thing in mind but was too shy to ask him. She just looked at him. He was staring out the window. More silence.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here." She let out a little 'Yes'.

"I came to check if you were fine. Kurenai seemed highly worried about you." She just blushed, she didn't want to worry her sensei.

He looked at her "And Naruto has been unbearable."

Her eyes were wide with shock. "N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"He hasn't been concentrating on his training and whenever he has some free time he'll just mope, hitting his head against a tree, murmuring 'what to do, what to do'."

Hinata's blush grew a deep red. "He doesn't seem to be able to get you out of his mind. I told him to come and visit you but he always seems to find an excuse like 'she must be tired' or even 'she doesn't want to see me."

Her whole face was blushing.

"So as his sensei, I decided to come and make sure you were okay and wanted to ask you if it would bother you if he came to visit."

"B-bother m-me?"

"Yea, I don't know why but he has this idea that you no longer want to be near him. Naruto has never been the brightest shinobi around so I'm sure he's misunderstood the situation. He's been burning all his neurons I'm sure it's not healthy for him."

"B-but w-w-why?" Hinata was so confused! She didn't know what to think. Naruto was worried she didn't want to see him, where had he gotten that idea?

"Well you know Naruto, he likes to worry about unimportant things. So I'll them him to visit you and stop his idiotic behavior." Kakashi stood up and headed for the window.

"See you later Hinata-chan, get well soon." And with that he was out of her room.

"T-thank you K-Kakashi-sensei."

So, Naruto was going to visit her? This whole situation was just so confusing! She signed and rested her head on her window. She couldn't help but laugh at how her window was like a second door to her room. Was Naruto going to visit her through her window? She closed her eyes on that thought. She too was wasting to much of her time on this 'situation. If Naruto were to visit her, he could. If they were meant to be a couple than they would be a couple. If it was meant to end here it would. She didn't have another choice but to just see how things turned out. Sleep wasn't her friend that night.

The next day passed like any other. She was seriously starting to get bored of it all! On top of her boredom she learned that Neji's mission was going to take a little more time. There was no one left in the village to visit her! Kurenai had a lot of things to do before the baby came, team Asuma was out on a mission and Ten Ten was taking care of a A rank mission with Gai and Lee. Only Sakura was in the village and she could only give an hour of her time to Hinata because of the many wounded in the village. She had started a new book, about the plants in Suna. It was the only book available that didn't talk about organs or blood._ Lots of blood._

She wondered if Kakashi had a chance to talk with Naruto. She was hoping that he'd come and visit her, some time soon, _really soon. _As the moon casted it's light over Konoha, Hinata thought that she was the only one that couldn't sleep. She had tried everything to get some shut eye but nothing seemed to work. She walked to her window. Fresh air felt good on her skin. She wondered if any of the nurses would mind if she went out for a walk. She used her byakugan to get out of the hospital without being seen. She was glad that the nurse at the door had fallen asleep. Or the escape would have been quite difficult. She planed on entering by her window so she tried to store her power. Even though it had almost been a week she still had problems using anything else than her byakugan. The other day, she had tried to run from one side of her room to the other. It had been a very _bad_ idea. She had found herself on the floor, unable to breath. It had taken her half an hour to get her heart to slow down.

She walked until the bench before she was all worn out. Being hospitalized was definitely not her thing. She liked running around and taking late night walks not stopping at the first bench she saw. She signed. Now how was she going to get back in her room? She never thought she would have wasted all her energy on getting outside. She signed again. Looking up at the stars the remembered the night she had with Naruto. She sure missed him. She couldn't comprehend how she had passed two and a half years not seeing him. She closed her eyes and took in the fresh air. Konoha was getting colder, it was almost winter, her favorite season. She couldn't help but shiver as the cold wind touched her bare arms. She wrapped her arms around her body as to keep warm. She pulled her legs up but her eyes closed as the wound on her waist hurt her. A tear escaped her eyes. Not because of the pain but of the memory of Naruto. She hated how weak she was. She hated how she cried so easily. She remembered her 'old' self and how she always used to give up and cry, Kurenai had said that she had become a strong ninja and that she never gave up. She wanted to believe that, she _had_ to believe that she had managed to change.

She rested her head on her knees soon not even feeling the pain. Deep down she had always believed that she deserved him. That after watching him for so many years, after caring for him for so many years, after loving him for so many years, she had believed that in the end she would have her happy ending, if not just a day with Naruto, just to know how it would feel to be the one Naruto loved and the one he wanted to be with. She was well aware of the fact that she was _obsessed_ with him. He meant the world to her. She didn't know how, but it seemed as though her whole world revolved around him. Her tears started to fall faster. She heard the sky rumble and with that, the sky started to sob with her. She felt cold and alone. She felt the drops of rain land on her body. She felt them wash away her tears just to allow new ones to fall. She rested her head back on her knees. It was a way to keep herself warm. She stayed like that for a long time, crying all the tears in her body until eventually she felt warmth . She looked to see a soaking wet Naruto. His hair was stuck to his face, and he only had a t-shirt on.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun."

"H-Hinata, a-are you crying b-because of m-me?" He had a sad look on his face. "Aren't y-you cold?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" She just looked in to his eyes

"I suppose we should go inside. You've been here for the last half hour in the rain so..."

"H-h-how?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I've been watching you for the last couple of days, Kakashi-sensei said you weren't mad at me... but I just couldn't, I don't know what to do! I've never been so confused." He had both of his hands pulling his hair. "I'm confused. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't train, I can't eat."

Hinata was in pure shock.

"I think that I have been over thinking this but.." He pulled her up, he had to admit, she looked extremely cute with his big jacket. "Hinata would you like to go on a date with me? I think the only way to understand this feeling is by exploring it and what better way then to go on a date?" He smiled, oh how she loved his smile. "But there is one condition..." He could clearly see the worry in her eyes.

"You have to stop crying and..." She just looked at him, she was paralyzed.

"And let me do this without fainting..." He slowly approached her lips, until they finally met.

It was exactly like what she had imagined and dreamed off. His lips were a perfect match to hers in her opinion. The kiss didn't last very long but it was enough for Hinata, if she just died there, it wouldn't matter to her, because she felt heavenly. They slowly parted, Hinata looking in his eyes. Naruto had a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Hinata, I'm surprised, you didn't faint."

"N-Naruto-kun" Her mind wasn't working correctly. It was all just one big blur.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I made you worry, I know I was a complete idiot but I hope you can _still_ love me that way." He rested his head on hers.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'll always l-love you." She gave him a warming smile.

"I know." And with that, he kissed her once more. His hands wondering on her lower back and waist. Hinata slowly placed her hands on his neck. They kissed until Naruto had enough courage to bite her lower lip. Hinata knew what that move meant and she was already prepared. She slowly parted her lips so that Naruto could deepen the kiss.

After they parted, Naruto just hugged her. He knew she was still crying but they were tears of happiness.

"We should go inside." He held her tighter and jumped on a few trees before they arrived in her room. He laid her on the bed then went to the bathroom to grab a few towels. He lied down next to her, hugging her. Enjoying the feeling of being together. He was sure that he had made the right decision because he felt happy, _truly happy._

They didn't say anything that night, just hugged each other.

Sakura was surprised to find Hinata and Naruto cuddling in bed at noon.

She was furious when she found out that they both had high fevers and had a very bad case of the flue. The good part was that they were allowed to visit each.

The only con, Hiashi was coming back the next day, at the same time as Neji and Hinata had no idea on how to explain the fact that she had gotten sick while making out with her_ boyfriend in the rain._

Although she was sure about on thing,_ she loved the rain._


End file.
